Nasal and sinus congestion is a common problem for both infants and adults. Viral illnesses as well as allergies can cause a multitude of symptoms that result in congestion and nasal cavity blockage and difficulty in breathing. With newborn babies, nasal and sinus congestion due to nasal cavity blockage can be life threatening and must be dealt with in a fast, gentle and effective manner.
There are a number of nasally administered approaches that have been used with newborn babies. One approach that has been used is a bulb suction syringe. Bulb suction syringes have an insertion tip which can be inserted into a nasal cavity to suction in mucous to the bulb. The insertion tips for these devices however tend to be narrow and can damage an infant's nasal cavity. These tips also provide a seal which is inadequate for effective nasal lavage.
It has been shown that a combination of saline irrigation and nasal suctioning can be effective in removing mucosal blockage. There are a number of solutions available that can provide both these functions. These solutions however tend to be complex, expensive and require batteries to operate. They also lack the antibacterial properties and the simple, single-handed operation desired for a delivery room environment.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.